Café a meia luz
by Dana Norram
Summary: Numa pitoresca universidade um romance está prestes a aflorar... basta alguém admitir estar apaixonado. // AU // YAOI // CidxVincent // ONESHOT


**N.A: **Esse fic se passa num Universo Alternativo, criado originalmente por **Zarla**. Para melhor compreensão desta história seria necessário ler o fanfic "The Workaholic" (O Trabalhador - disponivel aqui no fanfiction.net), mas de qualquer forma darei um pequeno resumo dele para aqueles que o inglês ainda é uma língua alienígena.  
  
Basicamente, em "O Trabalhador" Vincent e Cid são calouros em uma universidade onde estudam respectivamente artes e algo 'relacionado' a letras (digamos que meu inglês não é dos melhores). Conhecem-se meio por acaso e acabam se tornando amigos, porém diversos fatos acontecem e os dois viram alvos de comentários maldosos e até mesmo de metidos valentões. Os boatos? De que eles são namorados! Ok... a história "original" até agora enrolou, enrolou e... nada! Mas vocês conhecem o ditado, certo? _"Onde há fumaça, há fogo"_ *risos* Boa leitura pra vocês! ^_^   
  
**AVISO: **Este fic contém **YAOI/LEMON**, e é **IMPRÓPRIO** para menores de 18 anos. Você ainda é um pirralho? Não gosta de dois homens se agarrando? Então clique em "VOLTAR" na sua barra de navegação e procure algo que lhe agrade. Agora caso resolva desrespeitar este aviso... PROBLEMA UNICAMENTE SEU! *LOL* 

* * *

**Café a meia-luz**  
_Um Fanfic de Final Fantasy VII_   
  
Por Dana Norram 

O ruído de livros sendo jogados de qualquer jeito sobre o colchão, despertou a atenção de um rapaz de longos cabelos negros, encolhido na cama com uma das mãos sobre o rosto. Parecia adormecido, mas antes mesmo que seu colega abrisse a boca, ele murmurou; "Highwind se você veio novamente para..."  
  
"Ah! Vamos, Vin! Vai ser #$^%& divertido!"  
  
Vincent Valentine ergueu um par de olhos vermelhos e ligeiramente sonolentos para Cid; "Highwind... passei a noite em claro terminando um desenho para Relm e aquele relatório idiota de Hojo, eu preciso dormir". Respondeu-lhe serenamente, mas com firmeza.  
  
O loiro bufou e acendeu um cigarro.  
  
"$^&%#, Vin! É apenas por algumas #$^%& horas, Cait também vai e..."  
  
O moreno fez uma careta. Por mais que gostasse de Cait (ou Reeve) não podia negar que sentia um certo ciúme da relação entre ele e Cid. Talvez porque desde que chegara na universidade, Highwind tinha sido o primeiro que lhe estendera a mão e a amizade. Suspirando e dizendo a si mesmo que o que sentia era completamente normal, Vincent mais uma vez esquivou-se. "Vá com Cait então, Highwind. Tenho certeza de irão se divertir muito por lá..."  
  
Com as sobrancelhas claras erguidas, Cid estudou seu amigo com atenção. Havia algo estranho no tom de voz dele? Na maneira como ele lhe respondera? Algo que parecia uma certa... _irritação?_  
  
"Cait vai levar uma menina que conheceu essa semana, ele só está preocupado que %#@^& Reeve dê alguma bola fora, você sabe como ele é... #$^%& _anti-social?_ De qualquer modo, eu não quero ir sozinho!" Cid ajoelhou-se na frente da cama de Vincent e inspirando fundo implorou travessamente. "Ah... por favor, Vin... eu... #$^%&... faço qualquer coisa!"  
  
Segurando um sorriso diante daquela cena, Vincent fitou o amigo loiro com atenção. _Então Cait tinha arranjado alguém? Ora... isso era muito conveniente..._ - pensou o moreno ainda tentando não sorrir, ligeiramente amolecido com a nova tentativa de Cid, mas... _E se aceitasse assim, só por saber a respeito de Cait, será que o amigo não desconfiaria dos seus ciúmes?_  
  
Vincent acabou optando por uma saída diferente. Com um olhar sério ele perguntou tranqüilamente. "O que há de tão interessante nessa feira Highwind? Já houve outras que você nem cogitou ir..."  
  
Cid ergueu-se num salto, sorrindo radiante, sabendo que aquelas palavras eram uma maneira de Vincent dizer "sim".  
  
Sentou-se na cama, ao lado dele e disse: "Ah.... agora chegamos a um ponto #$^%& interessante. Veja você, Vin... todas as outras feiras que tivemos aconteceram muito próximos daqui, onde a #$^%& fiscalização é mais... digamos assim..."  
  
"Rigorosa?" aventurou-se Vincent olhando para Cid meio de lado.  
  
"Eu ia dizer #$^%& _nojenta_, mas também serve..."  
  
Vincent balançou a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho enviesado ao amigo. "Deixe-me adivinhar, Highwind... bebidas a vontade?"  
  
Cid deu-lhe um olhar comprido e astuto. "Muito perspicaz, Sr. Valentine...mas... agora que você já concordou, coloque algo mais #$^%& alegre e vamos dar o fora..."  
  
Resignado, mas ainda tentando manter sua compostura, Vincent fez uma careta de incredulidade.  
  
"Espere um minuto aí... quando você me ouviu dizer que tinha topado?"  
  
"Ah Vin, não se faça de @% $% difícil... desde que chegamos a esse %$#&^ fim de mundo você nunca saiu pra uma festa comigo!"  
  
Vincent novamente precisou segurar a risada, diante da cara daquela de criança pidona que Cid fazia.  
  
"Guarde esse bico para seus professores, Highwind... OK eu irei com você..."  
  
Cid arregalou os olhos azuis. "Vai mesmo?"  
  
"Vou".  
  
O loiro deu-lhe um apertado abraço, puxando-o em seguida para fora da cama. 

*** 

Vincent só se deu ao trabalho de perguntar como eles iriam para a tal feira, quando já estavam no estacionamento da universidade.  
  
"Você sabe qual ônibus vamos ter de pegar? Eu não sei andar por aqui..."  
  
Cid, que estava erguendo-se na ponta dos pés e olhando de um lado para o outro, não pareceu muito preocupado com a questão levantada por Vincent.  
  
"Não vamos de ônibus..."  
  
"Nós vamos a pé? Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que era relativamente longe daqui..."  
  
Cid continuava subindo nas pontas dos pés e Vincent, de braços cruzados sobre o peito, fitava-o com atenção.  
  
"Está esperando alguém? Achei que Cait ia direto com a tal garota e..."  
  
Um barulho alto de pneus sendo triturados contra o asfalto fez Vincent tomar um pequeno susto, ao mesmo tempo em que arrancou um sorriso de Cid. No fim de uma das ruas do estacionamento surgiu uma luz que quase os cegou e dois segundos depois um enorme jipe freou bruscamente ao lado deles.   
  
"Desculpe a demora, rapazes..." disse aquele que estava ao volante, e assim que uma fina nuvem fumaça se dispersou, Vincent pode ver de quem se tratava.  
  
"#$^%& Kinneas! Mas desta vez passa..."  
  
Irvine tirou seu chapéu de cowboy e fez sinal para que os dois subissem no jipe, que tinha mais quatro ocupantes além do motorista; Zell, o menino loiro super ativo de face tatuada que também participava do grupo de ajuda, uma garota de curtos cabelos castanhos que ele eles viram uma única vez na enfermaria e mais um casal totalmente desconhecido. Cid não pestanejou, segurando-se num dos braços, e pulou para dentro do veiculo.  
  
Vincent ergueu as sobrancelhas, vendo que todos esperavam por ele. Suspirando e torcendo intimamente que eles chegassem vivos na tal feira, imitou Cid e apoiou-se no único espaço restante do jipe.  
  
"E aí, Valentine, vai se encontrar com alguma garota hoje? Nunca o vi tão produzido..." caçoou Irvine, enquanto punha seu chapéu novamente e dava a partida.  
  
Vincent, depois de muita insistência por parte de Cid, tinha prendido o cabelo num rabo de cavalo ao invés de deixá-lo caído sobre a face e vestira apertadas calças pretas, juntamente de uma camisa social branca - que uma tia lhe mandara como presente de aniversário duas semanas atrás, afinal nunca que _ele_ teria um item daqueles em seu guarda-roupa por vontade própria. E para completar, uma jaqueta escura e comprida a fim de esconder sua garra de metal.  
  
Bufando ligeiramente, Vincent ignorou a pergunta de Irvine, enquanto ao seu lado, Cid arrependia-se de ter insistido para o moreno vestir algo diferente. Ele realmente parecia que ia ter um encontro ou coisa parecida. _E se ele encontrasse alguma bonita menina na feira? E se ele se apaixonasse por ela?_  
  
"Você está legal, Highwind?" a voz de Zell lhe chamou, quando pararam no sinal vermelho.  
  
Cid corou ligeiramente ao notar que todos (até Vincent!) encaravam-no com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ele rapidamente fez uma carranca e empurrou o menino loiro com uma mão fechada em punho, que riu alto e voltou o corpo para frente. Logo o sinal abriu e eles seguiram caminho. 

*** 

Quando desceu do carro, Vincent sentia suas pernas tremendo como se tivesse corrido mais de dez quilômetros a pé. Em questão de poucos minutos. Vincent duvidava muito que Kinneas estivesse habilitado a dirigir um triciclo, quanto mais um jipe em alta velocidade com mais de seis pessoas a bordo. Aliás, durante o tortuoso caminho, ele e Cid acabaram sendo apresentados ao casal desconhecido. O rapaz, um loiro de sorriso bobo chamava-se Tidus, e a simpática moça de cabelos castanhos - dona de um olho de cada cor - era sua namorada, Yuna.  
  
Tidus e Cid passaram quase toda viagem conversando a respeito de Blitzball, um esporte parecido com handball, mas praticado dentro d'água. Tidus era capitão da equipe da universidade e Yuna, chefe de torcida. Vincent achou que os dois formavam um belo par, Yuna era com certeza uma das garotas mais agradáveis com quem ele tinha conversado e teve que admitir, um tanto constrangido, que mesmo Tidus e Yuna sendo alunos tecnicamente populares, ele nunca os vira anteriormente.  
  
"Não se sinta mal com isso, Vincent". disse Yuna, quando eles desciam do jipe. "Não há nada de errado, a universidade é grande, é impossível se conhecer todo mundo!"  
  
_Fácil para ela dizer_ - pensou Vincent, chegando à conclusão que era mais anti-social do que imaginava. Por um segundo ele olhou para Cid, que ainda mantinha um papo animado com Tidus, - este acabara de o convidar para assistir um treino - reparou como o amigo era muito mais sociável e extrovertido.  
  
_Talvez eu esteja atrapalhando-o..._ - pensou com uma ponta de amargura.  
  
"A gente se esbarra!" gritou Cid, para Tidus e Yuna, quando os dois se afastavam de mãos dadas. "#$^%&, venha Vin... vamos cair na farra!!"   
  
Vincent lançou-lhe um olhar demorado, mas acabou dando um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Repentinamente uma idéia lhe ocorreu e ele voltou-se na direção do jipe. Irvine, Zell e a menina, que ele descobrira chamar-se Selphie, já estavam fora de vista. "Como vamos fazer pra voltar?" perguntou a Cid, mas logo viu que deveria ter ficado calado. O loiro lançou um olhar contundido, antes de responder:  
  
"#$^%& Vin! Acabamos de chegar e você já quer saber _como_ vamos embora deste #$^%& lugar?"  
  
"Desculpe, Highwind... eu... eu não tive a intenção... apenas... Olhe, eu lhe disse que não era uma boa companhia para esse tipo de coisa e..."  
  
Cid deu-lhe um sorriso morno e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz moreno, tentando tranqüilizá-lo. "Pare de pedir #$^%& desculpas, _eu_ que não devia tê-lo arrastado comigo... você... $^#%&... você quer voltar pro alojamento?"  
  
Vincent pareceu escandalizado.  
  
"Não Highwind! Você queria tanto vir a essa feira e..."  
  
"É... querer eu queria, mas de que adianta se meu #$^%& melhor amigo não vai se divertir?"  
  
Vincent estudou-lhe atentamente, não sabendo como deveria reagir àquelas palavras.  
  
"Seria egoísmo da minha parte, Highwind..."  
  
"Da minha também, Vin". Argumentou o loiro, e parecendo ser assaltado por uma grande idéia, passou um dos braços ao redor do ombro de Vincent. "Olhe, que tal se nos comprarmos umas #$^%& bebidas e irmos encher a cara no meu quarto? Escutei o #$^%& do Reno dizendo que ia passar o final de semana numa casa de praia com uns amigos e aquele #$^%& namorado careca dele.."  
  
Vincent teve que se segurar para não rir da maneira que Cid falava a respeito de seu companheiro de quarto, mas tirando a parte de encher a cara, - afinal nunca fora muito chegado em bebida - a sugestão de Cid era mil vezes melhor do que ficar se esquivando de meio mundo nesta feira.  
  
"Você não se importa mesmo?" disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
  
Cid sorriu-lhe largamente. "#$^%& Vincent! Claro que não... eu vim aqui pra encher a cara, mas posso fazer isso em outro &%#$^ lugar..." o loiro lhe garantiu. "E então?"  
  
Com um aceno afirmativo os dois se voltaram para ir embora, quando ouviram um berro às suas costas.  
  
"WOAH, aí estão vocês! SPAZBOY! VINCENT!"  
  
Surgindo entre os carros estacionados, Cait correu aos saltos na direção deles com um largo sorriso nos lábios.  
  
"Cara-de-gato!" berrou Cid largando Vincent - que soltou um muxoxo desgostoso - e dando um grande tapa nos ombros de Cait. "&%#$^ meu amigo, cadê sua menina… não vai me dizer que ela te deu o bolo?"  
  
"Não!" exasperou-se Cait, seu rabo balançando de um lado pro outro. "Nem brinque com isso, Spaz... Yuffie está falando com umas amigas lá na entrada, venham vocês dois... quero apresentá-los!"  
  
Vincent e Cid fitaram Cait e depois se entreolharam demoradamente. Cait parecia tão feliz... que direito eles tinham de dizer não?  
  
"Ok, Cara-de-gato, mas Vin e eu não vamos ficar por muito tempo, certo?"  
  
O rapaz-gato deu-lhes um demorado e analítico olhar. _Deveria comentar que os dois pareciam um casal quando os encontrara abraçados, segundos atrás? _- pensou ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas acabou decidindo-se pelo silêncio, afinal eles podiam ficar zangados com um comentário daqueles.   
  
Seguindo Cait, Vincent e Cid atravessaram três fileiras de carros, e começaram escutar os primeiros ruídos da feira, a música alta e barulhenta lhe chegando aos ouvidos, acompanhados do som de conversas e risadas.  
  
Era uma típica feira de cidades interioranas. Um grande espaço ocupado por barracas de doce e salgados, atrações diversas - ciganas, tiro ao alvo, pesca, caixa surpresa, até aquela brincadeira de bater um martelo contra o alvo, para medir a força - e ainda - para surpresa de Vincent - uma grande Roda Gigante.  
  
"Eu sempre quis andar numa dessas..." murmurou Vincent para si.  
  
"Quê?! &%#$^ você deve estar brincando, Vin... vai me dizer que nunca andou numa #$^%& roda gigante?"  
  
Vincent, que não imaginava ter dito aquelas palavras em voz alta, sentiu seu rosto corar ligeiramente, procurando algo para desviar a atenção de Cid, mas não foi necessário. Um novo berro de Cait, que começou a puxá-los na direção da entrada foi mais do que o suficiente para distraí-lo.  
  
"É ela!!" disse com entusiasmo, acenando para um grupo de meninas. A mais baixa delas, com cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos ligeiramente puxados, correu até eles, dando um abraço em Cait.  
  
Cid assobiou. A menina não era nada tímida. "Tomara que Reeve nunca dê as caras com ela por perto..." cochichou para Vincent, que precisou concordar.  
  
"Bem..." disse Cait, segurando na mão da garota, que também fizera sinal para as amigas se aproximarem. "Yuffie, esses aqui são Cid Highwind e Vincent Valentine".  
  
"Olá!" cumprimentou a oriental com um sorriso maroto. "Cait falou bastante de vocês... é verdade que Hojo vive pegando no seu pé?" perguntou a Vincent que corou ligeiramente ao ser o ponto de atenção da conversa. "Não ligue para aquele corvo arrepiado" sorriu ela travessamente. "Ele também gosta de atazanar minha vida e da Rikku aqui". Ela indicou uma moça um pouco mais alta do que ela, de cabelos loiros parecidos com os de Cid. "Ah... e veja, está é a Garnet". Ela apontou para outra garota, dona de um sorriso bondoso e compridas madeixas castanhas.  
  
Com um rápido aceno os seis entraram na feira, Cait e Yuffie de braços dados e os demais parecendo ligeiramente constrangidos uns com os outros.  
  
Vincent ficou perguntando se fora sido mero acaso Yuffie ter trazido exatamente duas amigas - e desacompanhadas, diga-se de passagem - junto dela. Também não conseguiu reprimir um resmungo quando viu que Cid puxara conversa com a tal Rikku.  
  
"Você estuda desenho, não?" Vincent escutou Garnet perguntar a ele, parecendo bastante envergonhada em tomar a iniciativa.  
  
"Yeah..." respondeu, sem qualquer vontade de conversar com a garota. Estava muito mais interessado na piada que Cid contava a Rikku naquele instante. Os dois pareciam estar se dando tão bem...   
  
"Oh..." murmurou Garnet, sentindo a frieza da resposta de Vincent. "Eu... eu também estou no primeiro ano, faço pedagogia, sabe? Eu quero ser professora".  
  
Vincent confirmou com um aceno e continuou em silêncio.  
  
"Bem... nos vamos sair por aí, tudo bem pra vocês?" perguntaram Cait e Yuffie, parecendo doidos para ficaram sozinhos.  
  
Os quatro obviamente disseram um "OK" e sem esperar um segundo mais, o recém-casal saiu de mãos dadas e desapareceu na multidão.  
  
Formou-se decididamente um clima ruim, todos em silêncio entreolhando-se com um certo constrangimento. Foi quando Cid sugeriu uma bebida.  
  
"Grande idéia!" exclamou Rikku, passando um dos braços pelos ombros de Garnet, que ficou ligeiramente vermelha e murmurou um muito constrangido _"Será que nós podemos? Eu mal completei 18..."_   
  
"Não crie rugas à toa, querida" disse Cid, passando um dos braços pelos ombros de Garnet e outro pelo de Rikku. "Hoje é dia de festa!"  
  
Vincent torceu o nariz para o "querida" que Cid tinha dito a Garnet, e também para o gesto de abraçá-las, mas acompanhou-os sem qualquer reclamação até a concorrida barraca de bebidas. Sua mente ainda martelando a respeito daquela estranha coincidência.  
  
Será que Cid sabia que a tal Yuffie traria Rikku e Garnet? Talvez tenha sido por isso ele tanto insistira que Vincent vestisse algo diferente? A intenção dele seria empurrá-lo em cima de alguma menina, para então ficar livre?  
  
_Mas..._ - Vincent disse a si mesmo - _não teria sido muito mais fácil Cid ter vindo sozinho para começo de conversa? Ah não ser que..._  
  
Com um pesado suspiro, o moreno teve uma ligeira idéia que não lhe agradou nem um pouco. Talvez Cid estivesse cansado de todos os boatos que circulavam sobre eles... de que os dois tinham um... _caso_. Talvez Cid achasse que se eles arrumassem namoradas... tudo ficaria normal.  
  
Vincent não podia culpá-lo em querer uma coisa daquelas. Afinal... devia ser uma situação um pouco chata para ele, ainda mais depois do que aqueles valentões dos Weapons fizeram...  
  
"#$^%& Vin! Você está em que $^#&% planeta?"  
  
Vincent piscou os olhos rubros e fitou Cid, que estava de braços apoiados no balcão, com o corpo virado na direção dele.  
  
"Desculpe, Highwind... que foi que disse?"  
  
"Se você quer uma #$^%& bebida, Vin! Já é a terceira vez que pergunto!"  
  
Vincent queria mesmo ir para seu quarto. Não queria ver seu amigo se amassando com Rikku, Garnet... ou qualquer outra menina. No fundo, estava amaldiçoando Cait por ter aparecido bem no instante em que eles iam embora... O quê faria? Ele sequer sabia como voltar para a Universidade!  
  
"Ah... um suco, um refrigerante... qualquer coisa assim..." disse o moreno em resposta, enfiando a mão direita dentro do bolso da jaqueta, e erguendo os olhos para a Roda Gigante - como ele queria dar uma volta naquilo, mas... ia ter de ficar para uma próxima vez...  
  
Cid estalou a língua, mas deu os ombros - não ia insistir - e pediu uma coca-cola gelada para Vincent, enquanto recebia a batida de groselha que Rikku escolhera.  
  
Quando todos já tinham seus respectivos copos - Rikku rira-se muito da coca-cola de Vincent, que não dera a mínima e parecia decididamente entediado - tomaram o caminho das demais atrações da feira. Por um instante Rikku e Garnet ficaram discutindo onde queriam ir primeiro, se uma vidente para saber a sorte ou nalguma barraca de prêmios.  
  
Cid aproveitou o momento de distração das duas garotas para chegar perto de Vincent, que tomava seu refrigerante em completo silêncio, olhando vez ou outra para o céu noturno.  
  
"Que #$^%& há com você, Vin... não está gostando? Olhe, eu sei que disse que nós..."  
  
"Eu entendo, Highwind... não seria cavalheiro da nossa parte deixar Rikku e Garnet sozinhas".  
  
Cid sorriu-lhe travessamente e acendeu um cigarro, soltando um pequeno circulo de fumaça no ar.  
  
"#$^%&... não é que você tem razão? Eu realmente espero que Cait tenha uma excelente explicação para tudo isso...." Cid resmungou, bebendo mais um gole de seu copo. "Imagine, arranjar um &#^& encontro pra gente!"  
  
Foi como se um balão de felicidade se inchasse dentro de Vincent.  
  
"Você quer dizer que... você não sabia...?"  
  
"Dessas duas?" Cid perguntou com as sobrancelhas loiras erguidas. "Claro que não! De onde tirou essa idéia?"  
  
Vincent fez forças para não sorrir. Como fora tolo. Cid era seu amigo, mesmo que se sentisse incomodado com os boatos... ele jamais faria uma coisa dessas sem o consultar, certo?  
  
"Nada não, Highwind, olhe... as meninas estão nos chamando". 

*** 

Mais tranqüilo com o que Cid lhe dissera, Vincent tentou aproveitar as próximas horas, embora ainda tivesse preferido estar assistindo TV junto de Cid no seu quarto.  
  
Ele tentava não ficar muito tempo pensando em como lhe agradava a companhia do loiro, só se dizia que devia ser muito normal, afinal nunca tivera amigos anteriormente. Sempre afastara os outros por causa de sua personalidade retraída... mas quando o rapaz de óculos de piloto esbarra com ele na calçada, no dia em que chegara na universidade, bem as coisas tinham mudado e mesmo com todos os problemas posteriores, ele tinha conseguido um amigo...  
  
Assistiram a um show de música com três bandas da região, que durou pouco mais de uma hora - Vincent lembrou-se do show de Talentos, quando Cid começou a cantarolar ao lado dele - depois, já com as gargantas secas, voltaram à barraca de bebidas e desta vez Vincent aceitou uma batida, que segundo Cid era bem leve.  
  
Experimentando com desconfiança, Vincent surpreendeu-se em quase não perceber o gosto de álcool no líquido doce e acabou tomando tudo num só gole. Sentiu-se ligeiramente tonto e colocou a mão na cabeça.  
  
"Tudo bem, Vin? Você parece &#¨^$!"  
  
Vincent apoiou uma das mãos na parede de uma barraca e fez que sim com a cabeça. "Acho que bebi rápido demais... você disse que aquilo era fraco..."  
  
"$&#%! Eu disse _fraco_ e não inofensivo, Vin... venha, sente-se aqui". Cid puxou o moreno para um dos poucos bancos desocupados, ajudando-o a se acomodar.  
  
Rikku e Garnet entreolharam-se com um pequeno sorriso e disseram que enquanto Vincent se refazia as duas iam dar um pulo numa vidente logo adiante, daí saíram de braços dados.  
  
"Elas olharam de um jeito #%$& estranho pra gente ou foi só impressão?" perguntou Cid, com uma das mãos nos ombros de Vincent, que ainda sentia sua cabeça latejar dolorosamente.  
  
"Hã?" resmungou o moreno, fingindo não ter ouvido o que Cid dissera. Ele também tinha reparado no olhar de Rikku e Garnet... era bem parecido com o jeito que alguns colegas olharam para ele e Cid depois do começo _daquele_ boato, mas nada no mundo o faria tocar naquele assunto... _agora_.  
  
"Deixe pra lá... e aí? Acha que já consegue andar?"  
  
Vincent fez que não com a cabeça. Além de realmente ainda não estar confiando nas próprias pernas, queria ficar mais tempo ao lado de Cid, mas jamais admitiria isso. Com um suspiro, o loiro sentou-se do seu lado e terminou a própria bebida, além do cigarro que tinha nos lábios.  
  
Passaram-se quase quinze minutos e as garotas não tinham voltado. Vincent, que sabia se ficasse mais um segundo fingindo estar mal, Cid acabaria levando-o para uma enfermaria, levantou-se e sugeriu que fossem procurá-las. Com um ligeiro aceno, o loiro concordou. "Deve ter uma #%$& fila grande na tal cigana..."  
  
Chegaram a barraca seguindo instruções e descobriram, confusos, que nenhuma das duas estavam ali.  
  
"Será que nos desencontramos?" perguntou Vincent, olhando para os lados, torcendo para não achar Rikku e Garnet.  
  
"%&#$^!" xingou Cid, dando os ombros. "Cansei de bancar o #$%& cavalheiro, Vin".  
  
O moreno viu Cid bufar em desgosto, e se culpou intimamente, imaginando se as garotas não tinham ido embora por sua falta de jeito. Talvez o loiro estivesse com raiva dele. Ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer, mas surpreendeu-se ao sentir a mão de Cid em torno de seu pulso, puxando-o para que caminhasse.  
  
"O quê...?" Vincent juntou as sobrancelhas.   
  
"Venha homem, vamos dar uma volta naquilo ali".  
  
Vincent ofegou ligeiramente quando viu que Cid apontava para a Roda Gigante. 

*** 

Devia ter no mínimo uns 40 metros de altura e estava decorada com luzes brilhantes das mais diversas cores. Uma fila de tamanho considerável se estendia aos pés da Roda Gigante com vários casais namorando de mãos dadas, para qualquer lugar que Vincent olhasse.  
  
"Highwind... só tem casais aqui... não acha que... _bem_..."  
  
Cid lançou-lhe um olhar magoado que foi disfarçado com um palavrão: "Inferno #%$& Vin! Desde quando você se importa com que esses %#&*^$ idiotas pensam?"  
  
Vincent ficou verdadeiramente surpreendido, será que estava errado sobre Cid afinal? Talvez ele só tenha querido ser gentil com as meninas, além do mais, ele sempre era simpático com quase todos que conhecia... do jeito dele, claro. Sentiu-se ligeiramente bobo por estar pensando aquelas coisas, como se ele e Cid fossem namorad...  
  
"Olhe veja quem está aqui... Highwind, a noiva". Riu-se Scarlet, que estava na fila um pouco à frente de Vincent e Cid. "Hmmm... que lindo passeio romântico, então quando vai ser a lua de mel, hein Valentine?"  
  
Ela riu alto, quase histericamente, fazendo com que toda fila e ainda aqueles que passavam olhassem na direção deles. Vincent, que não gostava de ser o centro das atenções, tentou se esconder atrás de Cid, mas sendo este quase um palmo mais baixo não era exatamente uma das melhores barreiras... até o instante em que ele começou a xingar.  
  
"Cale a #$%& boca, %$*@ prostituta! Não consegue encontrar um @#%¨$ cego que queira essa comer essa #$%& carne de segunda toda &*%#$# e usada, e por isso inveja tanto quem está %$*@ melhor acompanhado que você, não é?"  
  
Algumas pessoas ao redor começaram a rir silenciosamente da vermelhidão que subiu pela face de Scarlet, quase se fundindo com a cor de seu decotado vestido. Soltando fogo pelas ventas, ela puxou um rapaz loiro de cabelos curtos, que a acompanhava, pelo braço e saiu da fila xingando toda descendência de Cid.  
  
Com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, Vincent voltou sua atenção ao companheiro que bufava raivosamente. Por alguns segundos ficou dividido entre o silêncio e a idéia de dizer qualquer coisa que acalmasse Cid, se é que isso era possível.  
  
Felizmente, com a desistência de Scarlet, eles eram os próximos da fila e mesmo que ainda de cara fechada, Cid subiu no banco suspenso, seguido por um Vincent ligeiramente apreensivo. _Cid realmente havia dito o que ele pensava que havia dito?_  
  
O brinquedo começou a funcionar e Vincent firmou sua mão direita na barra de segurança, sentindo o balançar do banco. Ainda pensando no que o loiro dissera a Scarlet, ele virou o rosto ligeiramente para o lado e encontrou Cid o encarando.  
  
Vincent ofegou e desviou os olhos rapidamente.  
  
"Tudo bem, Vin?" perguntou Cid com uma ponta de preocupação na voz.  
  
"Yeah..." respondeu, acrescentando cautelosamente. "Por que pergunta?"  
  
"Você está #$%& pálido... pensei que o efeito daquela &*^# bebida já tinha passado..."  
  
Vincent falou ainda num tom calmo. "Não se preocupe, não tem nada a ver com aquilo..." Então o moreno sentiu as duas mãos de Cid em seus braços, forçando-o a virar-se na direção dele. "Ei Vin... olhe para mim".  
  
Relutante, Vincent desviou os olhos da noite e fitou Cid.  
  
"Você está chateado com o que aquela #$%& filha da puta disse sobre nós dois?"  
  
Balançando a cabeça negativamente, o moreno continuou em silêncio.  
  
"Então o que está te incomodando? Ah... já sei, você quer ir pro alojamento certo?"  
  
Vincent respirou fundo. "Highwind, você disse que não sabia sobre a menina de Cait trazer mais duas amigas, mas... mas então porque insistiu tanto para que me vestisse _desse_ jeito? Parecia até que... até que..." ele começou a sentir suas bochechas ficando vermelhas, por ter finalmente admitido o que estava incomodando-o tanto.  
  
Cid sorriu, também ficando vermelho, mas não respondeu a pergunta de Vincent. Soltou-o e ficaram os dois num incômodo silêncio que durou até a roda gigante parar subitamente. "#$%&!"  
  
"Que aconteceu?" a voz de Vincent soou ligeiramente aflita.  
  
_Realmente ele nunca deve ter andando num destes..._ - pensou Cid. "Não precisa fazer essa #$%& cara, é normal, Vin... daqui ela pouco volta a andar..." o tom calmo e despreocupado de Cid tranqüilizou Vincent, que ainda aguardava por uma resposta do loiro.  
  
Com uma nova tragada de ar, Vincent olhou para baixo, e descobriu naquele instante que não era exatamente um amante das alturas. As barracas eram pontinhos pequenos lá em baixo e as pessoas podiam ser tomadas por formigas. Ofegando Vincent se afastou o máximo que pode da beirada do banco, encostando sem querer em Cid.  
  
"Desculpe..." murmurou ao perceber o que fizera, ficando vermelho. "Acho que... que não gosto muito de altura". Então fez menção de se afastar, mas Cid passou um dos braços em volta do seu pescoço, trazendo ainda mais perto.  
  
Arregalando os olhos vermelhos, Vincent entreabriu os lábios em surpresa. _Cid estava abraçando-o? Como se fossem..._  
  
"#$%&... Eu... &%#@*..." o loiro inspirou fundo, como se tomasse coragem para continuar. "Vin, sobre sua pergunta... eu #$%&... eu apenas queria vê-lo com algo diferente daquelas $#%&# coisas que você sempre veste..." Cid parecia envergonhado em admitir aquilo, mesmo abraçado com Vincent, ele tentava desviar os olhos dele. "Eu sei que você vai achar &%#@* estranho, mas..."  
  
Para desgosto de Vincent, Cid soltou-se dele e apoiou os cotovelos em cima dos joelhos, enterrando o rosto em ambas as mãos. Ele não parecia estar chorando, mas mesmo assim Vincent se assustou.  
  
"Highwind... tá tudo bem?"  
  
"Mas eu o acho #$%& bonito, Vin".  
  
A roda continuava parada, mas foi como se o mundo todo girasse ao redor de Vincent, simplesmente ao escutar aquelas palavras quase sussurradas. Cid apenas tinha dito que o achava bonito. Bem... e daí? Qualquer amigo podia dizer que o outro era bonito... não podia? Mas o que realmente martelava na cabeça do moreno, era que em seus 19 anos de existência, ninguém... nem uma única alma tinha lhe dito que ele era bonito, nem mesmo seus pais...  
  
"Obrigado". murmurou Vincent igualmente envergonhado, mas tentando parecer o mais sincero possível. "Você... você também é, Highwind..."  
  
"Fala sério?!" disse Cid em voz alta, tirando o rosto das mãos e olhando meio que de lado para ele.  
  
Vincent acenou afirmativamente, pois descobriu que tinha perdido o dom da fala. A maneira como Cid o olhava, com o rosto apoiado numa das mãos, os cabelos loiros caídos sobre os olhos vivamente azuis, o sorriso meio maroto, a barba dourada ainda por fazer... era tão estranho. Não parecia errado, apenas... estranho. Diferente. Especial.  
  
"Que a gente faz agora?" perguntou Vincent quando encontrou novamente as palavras.  
  
Cid deu-lhe um sorriso ainda mais maroto, mas ficou em silêncio.  
  
Vincent já estava sentindo-se tolo de ter feito aquela pergunta, quando sentiu uma das mãos ásperas do loiro encostando em sua face. Mal deu tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Só viu que os lábios de Cid encontravam-se centímetros longe dos seus e ele se aproximava mais e...  
  
"SPAZ!!!! VINCENT!!!"  
  
Os dois se afastaram mais vermelhos que uma maçã do amor.  
  
Cid foi o primeiro a se recuperar do susto e praguejando baixinho, ele procurou pelo dono da voz com os olhos.  
  
"CARA-DE-GATO!" berrou mais alterado que o costume. E dois banquinhos atrás, um casal começou acenar animadamente. Cait e Yuffie.   
  
"Onde estão Rikku e Garnet?" perguntou a oriental aos berros, se apoiando na barra de proteção do banquinho parado.  
  
Vincent se encolhera todo no banco, fingindo que a conversa definitivamente não era com ele, mas Cid se apoiara nas costas do mesmo para poder conversar com o casal.  
  
"Como eu vou #$%& saber? As duas simplesmente sumiram nesta #$%& feira, não íamos passar o resto da noite procurando suas amigas!"  
  
Yuffie resmungou algo para Cait, que Cid não pode escutar, mas o rapaz-gato concordou com o que quer que ela tinha dito.  
  
Como se fosse um milagre enviado pelos céus, a roda gigante voltou a andar e Vincent, ainda encolhido no banco, torcia para saírem logo dali. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Podia desconhecer muitas coisas da vida de um adolescente normal, mas sabia perfeitamente bem que ele e Cid quase tinham se beijado.  
  
_Isso deveria ter acontecido?_ - ele se perguntou, imaginando o que se passava pela cabeça de seu amigo naquele instante - _Esses boatos mexeram com a gente... imagine se alguém visse! Íamos ser motivo de piada para o resto da vida... sem falar que... Cid é meu amigo, como nós vamos ficar depois disso? Será que vai ser tudo igual à antes? Ele vai ter coragem de sentar na cama comigo e simplesmente assistir TV em silêncio?_  
  
"Vin, vamos indo?"  
  
Vincent saiu sozinho do banco, sem coragem de olhar Cid nos olhos. O loiro também estava em silêncio, provavelmente se xingando por _quase_ ter feito aquilo.  
  
Caminharam sem rumo por alguns minutos, constrangidos com a presença um do outro. Cid cogitou a idéia de dizer a Vincent para voltarem ao alojamento, mas não sabia se o rapaz queria ficar a sós com ele, e como também não queria deixá-lo ir, preferiu o silêncio.  
  
Andando a esmo, Vincent viu vários rostos conhecidos circulando pelo lugar; Rinoa, uma entojada colega da sua classe de Artes, estava de braços dados com um rapaz de cicatriz na face extremamente mal humorado chamado Squall, que fazia parte do grupo de ajuda. Cloud Strife, seu amigo Zack e mais alguns rapazes estavam bebendo numa das extremidades da feira em cima de motocicletas enormes, (_"Êh! Ali estão seus Garotos Perdidos, Vin!"_ - disse Cid com uma risada, dando uma pequena cotovelada no moreno.) Cloud lançou um olhar que Vincent respondeu com um rápido aceno - ele e o loiro de cabelos espetados dividiam o mesmo quarto, mas não eram exatamente os melhores amigos do mundo. E para a surpresa de ambos, também encontraram Zorn e Thorn, que atendiam numa barraquinha de doces. Com um sorriso, Cid indicou a barraca, e ele e Vincent cumprimentaram os gêmeos.  
  
"Oi pra vocês dois..." disse Cid se apoiando no balcão.  
  
Zorn e Thorn acenaram com as cabeças em cumprimento.  
  
"Será possível que vocês nunca descansam?" perguntou Vincent com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e em resposta os irmãos lançaram-lhe um olhar quase ofendido.  
  
"Muito que fazer!" disse Thorn rapidamente com as mãos ocupadas. Zorn ficou em silêncio, mas continuou a confeitar uma fileira de doces numa mesa de trabalho atrás do balcão.  
  
Vincent e Cid entreolharam-se pela primeira vez desde ocorrido na roda gigante, e num único movimento, os dois se despediram dos gêmeos com um rápido gesto.  
  
"#$%&! Esses dois me espantam..." disse Cid.  
  
"A mim também". concordou Vincent, enfiando a mão direita num dos bolsos da jaqueta.   
  
Vincent ouviu Cid inspirar fundo ao seu lado e prendeu a respiração.  
  
"Você quer ir embora?"  
  
Por um segundo, Vincent quase respondeu que sim, mas sabia que Cid só estava fazendo aquilo para vê-lo melhor, no fundo ele provavelmente não queria ir.  
  
"Ah... você quer?"  
  
_Golpe baixo_ - pensou Cid, fazendo uma careta.  
  
"Podíamos comprar alguns sanduíches e levar para comer no alojamento..." sugeriu o loiro timidamente. "Eu pelo menos estou com uma fome dos diabos!"  
  
Vincent também estava com seu estômago reclamando há alguns minutos, mas não achou boa idéia ir para o alojamento naquele instante. Na verdade não achava boa idéia ficar a sós com Cid, e não porque na confiasse no companheiro... apenas não saberia como agir na frente dele, sem confessar que ficara balançado com o que acontecera. Ou quase acontecera.  
  
"Nós nem aproveitamos a feira, Highwind". argumentou desviando os olhos dele.  
  
Cid encarou-lhe verdadeiramente surpreso. Vincent queria ficar ali? - _Ah claro..._ - disse a si com amargura - _ele não quer é ficar sozinho comigo..._  
  
"Certo... então... que tal irmos ali?"  
  
Vincent olhou na direção que Cid apontava e encontrou um grande aglomerado de pessoas em torno de um poste.  
  
"Que tem ali?" perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
  
"Você vai ver..."  
  
Quando algumas pessoas deram passagem para eles (na verdade Cid empurrou a maioria com os ombros), Vincent viu o que era aquela atração. Já tinha visto aquilo anteriormente, mas apenas na TV. Tratava-se de um alvo onde o candidato deveria brandir uma pesada marreta e fazer o medidor alcançar uma determinada meta. Se conseguisse, ganharia um prêmio.  
  
"Que estamos fazendo aqui?" cochichou o moreno, mirando as pessoas ao redor. A maioria dos homens era grandes e fortes, um por exemplo tinha tantos músculos que Vincent ficou se sentindo uma frágil menina perto dele.  
  
"Se divertindo". Respondeu-lhe Cid pagando alguns trocados a quem devia ser o dono da atração.  
  
"Quer mesmo tentar garoto?" sorriu o homem de um jeito maldoso, parecendo duvidar do tamanho de Cid, e olhe que o loiro não era exatamente um sujeito baixo e fracote.  
  
Cid não respondeu, mas seus olhos azuis faiscaram diante da insinuação do homem. Ele despiu a jaqueta e jogou-a nas mãos de Vincent, em seguida pegou uma marreta - que parecia ser bem pesada - e balançou-a algumas vezes para cima e para baixo, como se para acostumar com seu peso.  
  
O loiro ficou alguns segundos parado, fitando o alvo a sua frente atentamente e em seguida, sem qualquer aviso, brandiu a marreta no local designado com toda força que conseguiu reunir. Vincent prendeu a respiração enquanto via o medidor subindo, passando facilmente da marca básica, depois a média e alcançado a máxima com um som metálico ecoando alto.   
  
Vincent, embolando a jaqueta do loiro nas mãos, começou a bater palmas, juntamente com todas as pessoas ao redor, parecendo surpresas com o bom desempenho de um garotão como Cid.   
  
O dono da atração deu um tapinha amigável no ombro do rapaz e mostrou uma estante cheia de diversos prêmios. Cid escolheu um grande urso de pelúcia marrom com um enorme laço vermelho no pescoço.  
  
"Humm... sua namorada vai gostar bastante, rapaz!" disse o sujeito sorrindo, mas Cid não lhe deu a menor atenção, e jogou a marreta nos braços do homem, que pego de surpresa ficou sem ar, arrancando risos dos presentes.  
  
"Vamos, Vin". Cid foi puxando Vincent pelo braço para longe dali.  
  
Confuso com aquela saída abrupta, o moreno deixou-se ser arrastado para um lado afastado da feira, quase deserto. Fitou o companheiro sem entender o porquê daquela reação.  
  
"Que foi Highwind?"  
  
Cid parou, soltando seu braço. "Desculpe, Vin... #$%& eu acho que só queria extravasar um pouco, e ah... não gostei do que aquele sujeito disse... A propósito..."  
  
O loiro estendeu o urso de pelúcia para Vincent, que ficou complemente sem reação.  
  
"Porque você está me entregando isso?"  
  
"Ora #$%&... é um presente!"  
  
Vincent mirou os olhos azuis de Cid. "Para mim?"  
  
Cid acenou afirmativamente, ainda com as mãos estendidas. "Você... não gostou?"  
  
Rapidamente Vincent tomou o urso nas mãos e apertou-o contra o peito, o que foi um pouco complicado, pois ele era bem grande. "Eu... eu nem sei o quê dizer..." murmurou com um sorriso minúsculo.  
  
Cid, realmente extasiado com a reação positiva de Vincent, devolveu o sorriso e sugeriu novamente. "Vamos embora?"  
  
Vincent encarou por alguns segundos, então com um único e tímido aceno, ele concordou.  
  


*** 

A questão levantada por Vincent logo quando eles tinham chegado a feira, horas antes, teve de ser levada em consideração quando resolveram ir embora.   
  
"Você se importa de caminhar?" perguntou Cid, olhando para os lados a procura de um táxi ou qualquer outro meio de locomoção.  
  
Vincent fez que não com a cabeça. "Já é tarde para pegarmos um ônibus de todo jeito, mas... será que não tem perigo andarmos sozinhos há essa hora?"  
  
Cid fez uma careta descrente. "Duvido. O caminho é bem iluminado e ainda tem muita gente na rua... é uma #$%& noite de sábado, Vin!"  
  
O loiro também tinha a intenção de aproveitar o trajeto para conversar com Vincent sem maiores interrupções, mas durante a quase meia hora de caminhada, tudo que fez foi observá-lo atentamente.  
  
Quando começara a se interessar pela beleza silenciosa de Vincent? Quando passara a ver aqueles olhos vermelhos e o cabelo liso e negro de outra forma? Em qual momento estar próximo do moreno passou a deixá-lo sobressaltado, atento ao menor ruído, mesmo que fosse apenas o de sua respiração tranqüila e compassada?  
  
Vincent andava um pouco mais rápido - talvez fosse o sono, ele provavelmente queria ir até seu quarto e apagar, pensou Cid amargamente - abraçando o urso marrom que ganhara com estranha possessão.  
  
_Talvez ele não ganhe muitos presentes..._ - imaginou Cid, recusando-se a acalentar a idéia de que o sentimento de posse fosse por ter sido um presente _seu_. Mesmo sendo bastante seguro de si, o loiro não queria alimentar qualquer esperança. Os efeitos podiam ser desastrosos...  
  
Sem qualquer problema, os dois alcançaram o estacionamento da universidade. Já passava das 2 da manhã e ele estava praticamente deserto, excluindo-se claro, um ou dois casais que se amassavam dentro de seus carros.  
  
Cid riu para si. "#$@#! Parece que daqui a nove meses vamos ter gente nova no pedaço..."  
  
Vincent pareceu segurar uma risada, mas não disse nada.  
  
Tomando o caminho mais curto até os alojamentos, Vincent estancou numa bifurcação e virou o rosto para Cid.  
  
"Algum problema?" perguntou o loiro, olhando para os lados e apurando os ouvidos.  
  
"Não..." disse Vincent balançando a cabeça. "Apenas... ah... ainda está de pé aquilo de ficarmos no seu quarto?"  
  
Estava um pouco escuro ali, mas Cid tinha certeza de que as bochechas de Vincent ficaram extremamente vermelhas ao dizer aquilo. Ele nem sabia o que responder! Já tinha se conformado em acompanhar o moreno até o quarto que ele dividia com Strife e deixar uma possível conversa pro dia seguinte, mas agora...  
  
"#$%&, mas é claro, Vin! Vamos comprar alguns salgadinhos... você não comeu nada desde que saímos..."  
  
Vincent concordou com um aceno, abraçando o urso como se ele fosse uma espécie de apoio.  
  
Quando alcançaram o corredor onde ficavam várias máquinas de comes e bebes, Cid tirou várias moedas do bolso e depositou-as no espaço designado, escolhendo diferentes opções de salgadinhos. Depois, dirigiu-se a uma que vendia refrigerantes - xingou-se intimamente por ter esquecido de comprar bebidas _de verdade_ na feira, obviamente que uma Universidade só teria uma máquina de inofensivos refrescos...  
  
Cid escutou um ruído e ao levantar a cabeça, viu Vincent curvado sobre a máquina mais afastada, que ela sabia vender apenas café e derivados. Caminhou até ele sem fazer barulho.  
  
"Pensei que você não gostasse de café, Vin..."  
  
Vincent quase derrubou o copo que tinha nas mãos, mas deixou o urso cair quando levou sua garra até o peito.  
  
"Nunca mais faça isso, Highwind..."  
  
Cid riu enquanto abaixava e recolhia o bicho de pelúcia, devolvendo-o a seu dono, que bebia do fumegante copo aos poucos. Quando Vincent terminou, estremeceu ligeiramente e jogou o copo numa lata de lixo com uma careta.  
  
"E não gosto, Highwind... mas é a única coisa que me mantém acordado". disse Vincent tirando a franja que caíra sobre seus olhos. "Vamos?"  
  
Acenando afirmativamente, Cid ajeitou tudo que comprara nos braços e começou a caminhar. Logo eles ganharam caminho pelo corredor onde ficava o quarto que Cid dividia com Reno, um ruivo debochado que adorava implicar com o loiro a respeito de Vincent. Com uma certa dificuldade, Cid abriu a porta usando sua chave, se afastando para que Vincent pudesse entrar.  
  
Era um dormitório pequeno e parecia ter sido assolado por um terremoto de grande escala, afinal nenhum dos dois ocupantes tinha grandes aptidões domésticas.  
  
"Reno #$%& infeliz..." resmungou Cid, desviando de roupas e latas de cerveja espalhadas pelo chão. "Se aquele #$%& loiro arrepiado não estivesse por aqui, juro que preferia ficar no _seu_ quarto".  
  
Vincent ergueu as sobrancelhas, sentando-se na cama sem dar atenção às reclamações de Cid e colocou o urso sobre a mesa de cabeceira, sorrindo. Porém assim que percebeu o que fazia, corou ligeiramente, procurando o controle remoto com os olhos. Ligou a TV num acionar de botões, escolhendo um canal qualquer, sem realmente estar prestando atenção no que ele transmitia.  
  
"Aqui, Vin". disse Cid estendendo um pacote de batatas fritas.  
  
Vincent aceitou sem olhar nos olhos de Cid. Sentia-se levemente constrangido, sem saber como lidar com aquelas sensações. Nem sabia se agradecera direito ao gesto do loiro, em lhe dar _aquele_ presente. Era o tipo de coisa que se ofereceria a uma menina, na intenção de conquistá-la ou a uma namorada. Não a um amigo...  
  
Assistiram a um programa de variedades em completo silêncio, quebrado ocasionalmente pelo ruído de sacos de salgadinhos sendo abertos por mãos trêmulas. O programa terminou quinze minutos depois e deu lugar a um filme de ação.  
  
O loiro tentou prestar atenção na película, mas era difícil se concentrar, mesmo que Vincent estivesse junto ao encosto da cama e Cid quase aos pés dela. Ocasionalmente ele erguia os olhos na direção do moreno, mas desviava tão logo percebia que _também_ estava sendo observado.  
  
_Até que horas eles iriam ficar assim?_ - Vincent se perguntou intimamente depois de ver Cid fitando-o outra vez. Abaixou os olhos primeiro, sentindo-se corar debaixo daquele olhar que ele não podia ver, mas sabia estar acontecendo. Talvez devesse pedir licença e ir para seu quarto, evitaria todo o constrangimento pelo qual estavam passando, daí no dia seguinte o assunto já estaria esquecido. É... era o que deveria fazer...  
  
Quando já tinha se decidido em ir embora, quando ia abrir a boca para avisar Cid, começou uma cena romântica no filme, em que o mocinho - um sujeito loiro de ar cafajeste - beijava uma bela mulher. Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros.  
  
Vincent sabia que aquilo se tratava de uma mera coincidência, mas querendo ou não, ele se sentiu ligeiramente balançado, sem conseguir desviar os olhos da cena que ficava mais quente a cada segundo.  
  
Já vira cenas de sexo antes, claro. Mas não naquela situação e dificilmente encontrava-se acompanhado nessas ocasiões. Sentiu o rosto em chamas, repentinamente tomado pelo pudor, então desviou os olhos da TV, olhando para fora, pela janela, tentando ignorar os sons luxuriosos que eram emitidos pelo aparelho a sua frente. Pensou nas aulas que teria na semana seguinte, no telefonema que ficara de retornar a sua mãe, nos trabalhos que tinha de terminar... em qualquer coisa para esquecer que seu melhor amigo estava parado ao seu lado. Amigo este com quem Vincent já dormira duas vezes e quase trocara um beijo horas antes...  
  
Então silêncio.  
  
Achando que finalmente tinha conseguido esquecer da enrascada em que se metera, Vincent suspirou, apreciando a quietude e apenas depois de alguns segundos reparou que a TV tinha sido desligada.  
  
Podia escutar a respiração de Cid, pesada e hesitante, seguido do barulho da cama rangendo.  
  
Inspirando pesadamente, Vincent ainda continuou olhando para o lado, desta vez procurando algo para fazer... qualquer coisa. Encontrou uma garrafa de suco de uva junto dos salgadinhos e refrigerantes que Cid comprara ainda há pouco. Pegou-a de qualquer jeito, segurando-a com sua mão sã, mas quando tentou abri-la com a garra descobriu que seria impossível. Já estava bufando, frustrado com sua falta de jeito quando uma das mãos de Cid surgiu em sua frente, pegando a garrafa e abrindo a tampa em poucos instantes.  
  
Não tinha jeito. Teria de olhar para ele.  
  
"Obrigado". murmurou erguendo os olhos, mas rapidamente os desviando. Virou a garrafa, sorvendo o líquido doce, sentindo o olhar de Cid sobre si juntamente de um estranho calor que lhe subia pelo peito.   
  
"Porque está me evitando, Vin?"  
  
Vincent engasgou e começou a tossir sem parar, colocando uma das mãos sobre a boca, a garrafa de suco momentaneamente esquecida.  
  
"Woah... vai com calma..." disse o loiro batendo nas costas dele. Cid usava um tom brincalhão para falar, mas Vincent pode capturar uma ponta de nervosismo em suas palavras.  
  
Quando o acesso passou, Vincent secou os lábios com as costas da mão, procurando outra vez a garrafa, pois assim não teria de olhar para Cid...  
  
"Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Vincent".  
  
Cid dificilmente usava o nome inteiro do moreno, então ele devia estar ou muito chateado ou falando sério. Com um novo e longo suspiro, Vincent chegou a conclusão de que não poderia mais adiar aquele assunto...  
  
"Desculpe... eu não sei direito como devo agir..." confessou olhando para Cid, mas não para seus olhos. Não queria ver uma possível censura neles.  
  
"Oh... #$%&". disse Cid, passando uma das mãos no cabelo, claramente constrangido com a situação, mas ao contrário de Vincent, ele ainda tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos do amigo. "Você ficou chateado como o que... com... _aquilo_ na Roda Gigante?"  
  
Vincent engoliu em seco, tomando outro longo gole da garrafa tão rápido que quase se engasgou outra vez. De fato, chegou a tossir e resolveu deixar o suco de lado antes que provocasse maiores estragos, mas quando voltou os olhos para Cid, descobriu que seu mais novo acesso tinha molhado a frente da camisa do loiro, salpicando o tecido claro de uma leve tonalidade de roxo.  
  
Os dois encararam a mancha ao mesmo tempo e quando seus olhares se cruzaram não teve jeito, começaram a rir alto e sem qualquer controle. Cid, surpreso ao ver Vincent perder a compostura. Vincent, achando terrivelmente engraçada toda aquela situação. Um estava com vergonha do que o outro iria pensar, dizer ou fazer, mas eles ainda eram os melhores amigos e sabiam que tinham de lidar com o acontecido sem usar luvas de pelica. Passaram quase um minuto assim, e Vincent continuava soluçando quando sentiu uma das mãos de Cid em seu rosto.  
  
Repentinamente o moreno se calou, erguendo um par de vermelhos olhos arregalados na direção de Cid, que ostentava uma expressão séria.  
  
"Me responda se você ficou chateado, Vincent Valentine... ou eu não tentarei fazer aquilo novamente".  
  
As palavras se perderam antes de chegarem à boca e o moreno só conseguiu fitar Cid em silêncio. Viu a esperança nos olhos azuis se perderem a cada segundo que passava. Sabia que se não dissesse nada, tudo estaria acabado. _Ele queria aquilo? Queria Cid? Queria-o mais do que a um amigo?_  
  
Vincent suspirou, ainda sentindo uma das mãos do loiro em seu rosto, vendo que aqueles olhos continuavam fitavam-no em espera.  
  
"Highwind eu... eu..."  
  
O loiro sentiu a insegurança nas palavras e desviou o olhar, sem contudo tirar sua mão da face dele.  
  
"Eu entendo, Vin... desculpe se deixei as coisas #$%& difíceis para você... olhe se quiser eu posso acompanhá-lo até o seu quarto, a menos que não se importe de dormir aqui..."  
  
"Cid eu..."  
  
"... eu posso ficar na cama de Reno e..." Cid ergueu os olhos rapidamente. "Espere aí... você me chamou... me chamou de Cid?"  
  
O moreno abaixou a cabeça, acenando afirmativamente. Cid nunca o tinha visto assim, o rosto corado e aparentemente... aparentemente satisfeito. Seria aquela a maneira de Vincent dizer que estava tudo bem... que ele podia ir em frente? _Deveria arriscar?_  
  
Fitando-o atentamente, o loiro fez Vincent levantar o rosto outra vez. Sentados ali como estavam, os dois ficavam com as faces praticamente na mesma altura. As mãos de Vincent estavam apoiadas no colchão, seus olhos rubros brilhavam e seu o rosto pálido e fino tinha um tímido, pequeno e gracioso sorriso estampado.  
  
"Você deveria sorrir mais, Vin... você... você fica lindo sorrindo..."  
  
O rubor das bochechas se acentuou consideravelmente, mas Vincent não desviou os olhos, pelo contrário, encarou Cid firmemente, tentando não piscar, mas sem coragem de fazer mais do que aquilo. O coração deles batia tão forte que era possível escutar... quase se sentia a trepidação de ambos.  
  
Vincent tomou fôlego, sentindo sua face ficar ainda mais quente, consciente de que nunca precisara reunir tanta coragem antes... sabendo que aquela seria sua única chance.  
  
"Quando eu vim para este lugar eu esperava estudar, conseguir um diploma e ter um bom emprego. Não pensava em sair a noite para beber, ou mesmo em arranjar garotas. Mas no fundo... _Cid_, eu sabia que esperava encontrar um amigo... e mesmo não acreditando que realmente conseguiria ter um... mesmo achando que jamais alguém teria coragem de passar horas do meu lado sem olhar torto para minha garra ou... não sei..." Vincent inspirou fundo novamente, tendo Cid lhe assistindo atentamente. "Você foi o primeiro que me estendeu a mão... que não falou que meus desenhos eram doentios... que me defendeu... Você foi o primeiro que me chamou de amigo..."  
  
Cid viu Vincent aproximar o rosto do seu e ficou paralisado, sem saber o que dizer, mas não era tudo. O moreno chegou mais perto, tão perto que podia sentir a respiração dele junto da sua.  
  
"Obrigado, Cid".  
  
Então Vincent o beijou.  
  
Cid ofegou, sentindo o moreno tocar-lhe timidamente com os lábios. Fechou os olhos, desfrutando o máximo que podia daquele momento. Mas tão rápido quanto começou, também terminou.  
  
Vincent apartou o beijo e corando até a raiz dos cabelos virou o corpo de lado, incrédulo e encabulado com a própria audácia. Já Cid ficou ali, imóvel, com uma das mãos sobre os lábios... mal acreditando no que acabara de acontecer.  
  
_Êh..._ - ele sorriu para si, exultante - _Parece que hoje teremos uma longa noite... _  
  
Sentindo-se repentinamente com a auto-estima renovada, Cid ajoelhou sobre a cama, aproximando-se de Vincent, segurando nos braços deste com firmeza, fazendo com que o moreno o encarasse. Quando os olhos se encontraram, Cid subiu uma das mãos para a nuca do rapaz mais alto, soltando o laço que prendia os cabelos dele, enroscando seus dedos entre os fios negros e acariciando aquela pele sensível.  
  
Vincent, que já tivera sua cota de ousadia suficiente para uma noite, assistiu paralisado enquanto Cid deslizava a outra mão por sua face, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre seus lábios crispados e tirava a franja da frente de seus olhos rubros.  
  
Respirou fundo quando a mão grossa estacionou sobre sua bochecha, seguido dos lábios ligeiramente úmidos sobre os seus. Sem saber ao certo como reagir, Vincent deslizou sua mão sã sobre o peito de Cid, subindo-a até seu pescoço e fixando-se ali.  
  
Cid sentiu um Vincent pequeno e quente em seus braços, como uma peça de cristal frágil que precisava ser protegida. Queria ver a expressão do rosto pálido, mas não teve coragem de abrir os olhos e estragar aquele momento único que ele tanto aguardara. Retirou a mão do rosto de Vincent e agarrando-lhe pela cintura, puxou-o para mais perto, fazendo seus corpos se encostarem.  
  
Pego de surpresa, o moreno arquejou e Cid aproveitando a deixa, enfiou a língua entre os lábios que se entreabriram sem querer. O abraço em torno do seu pescoço ficou mais intenso e Cid notou que o lençol embaixo deles era puxado com força. Acariciou-lhe a pele da nuca, sentiu os fiozinhos se arrepiarem debaixo de seus dedos, deslizou a língua dentro da boca pequena e quente, encostando-a na de Vincent que se contorceu em seus braços, não tentando fugir, mas parecendo desesperado em busca de ar.  
  
O loiro soltou-o, abrindo os olhos, assistindo o rosto corado de Vincent ofegando, respirando rapidamente. Sorriu ao vê-lo abrir os olhos vermelhos, no momento repletos do que ele julgou (e esperou) ser desejo. Então sem perder tempo apertou seus lábios contra o pescoço dele, chupando a pele pálida e quente. Vincent gemeu alto com aquele toque, corando imediatamente por deixar aquela fraqueza escapar. Cerrou os olhos, sentindo Cid continuar a beijá-lo ali, sentindo a mão dele deslizar sobre sua jaqueta, puxando o zíper da frente com insistência e não pode deixar de rir-se, ao notar que o loiro tinha uma certa dificuldade em abrir sua roupa.  
  
"#$%&.. não tem graça, Vin!" resmungou Cid entredentes, desta vez usando as duas mãos, finalmente conseguindo descer o zíper e abrir a peça por completo. Depois foi a vez da camisa branca, que o loiro soltou os botões um a um, sua paciência se esvaindo a cada casa que encontrava.  
  
"Porque justo hoje você está usando tanta roupa?!" disse quando o último botão estava fora do caminho.  
  
Ouviu Vincent rir baixinho em algum lugar acima de si, e enfiou uma das mãos dentro do tecido, por cima da pele desprotegida. O moreno prendeu a respiração, repentinamente paralisado.  
  
"Highwind..."  
  
Cid ergueu a cabeça, até estar com o rosto na mesma altura que Vincent, encarando-o de frente. Apoiou-se, apertando seus lábios contra os dele num rápido beijo, depois o fitou por alguns segundos, antes de chegar junto a sua orelha onde sussurrou; "Se quiser desistir, ainda há tempo, Vin... eu não quero obrigá-lo a nada..."  
  
Em resposta, Vincent enterrou seu rosto no pescoço de Cid, abraçando-o demoradamente. O loiro devolveu o gesto, sentindo o coração do parceiro bater forte contra seu peito. Ele estava nervoso, claro, era de se esperar... mas não... Vincent _não_ queria desistir.  
  
Apartando o abraço, ele sorriu ao moreno, que parecia ligeiramente acanhado com sua nova demonstração de afeto. Ainda encarando-o, Cid despiu a camiseta que usava, puxando por cima da cabeça e jogando-a de qualquer jeito no chão. Vincent assistiu a seus movimentos com atenção, e como se não pudesse controlar as próprias ações ergueu a mão sã, tocando no peito nu do loiro, sentindo a pele morena ligeiramente úmida com o suor que escorria. Cid não tentou pará-lo, muito pelo contrário. Ficou quieto, parecendo se deliciar com a sensação dos dedos finos e pálidos sobre si. Então se amparando nos antebraços, ele deitou-se na cama, deixando que Vincent continuasse com sua exploração.  
  
O moreno, outrora tão tímido, respirou fundo e apoiou-se por cima de Cid, deslizando sua mão sobre o tórax bem definido, esbarrando num mamilo marrom e arrancando um quase inaudível gemido do rapaz mais baixo.  
  
Vincent sorriu com sua recém conquista e sem que lhe dissessem o que fazer, usou os lábios para tocar no peito de Cid, que deixou boca pender tamanha sua surpresa. Em seguida, capturou um mamilo entre os dentes, mordiscando delicadamente, fazendo o loiro jogar a cabeça para trás.  
  
"#$%&...não acredito que isto esteja acontecendo... eu sou o #@%# cara mais sortudo do mundo..."  
  
Certo daquilo se tratar de um elogio, Vincent começou a beijar o mamilo delicadamente, prendendo-o entre os dentes com um pouco de força por alguns segundos, depois soltando e beijando com carinho. Fez isso com o direito por meia dúzia de vezes e em seguida voltou-se para o esquerdo, sempre sentindo Cid se contorcer debaixo de seu toque.  
  
Apoiando a garra sobre o colchão, Vincent desceu o rosto pelo peito de Cid, beijando cada pedaço de pele que encontrava, sentindo os olhos azuis do loiro sobre si, ofegando antes e depois de cada movimento seu. Até que finalmente alcançou o baixo ventre dele e estancou, sem coragem de seguir em frente.  
  
Talvez percebendo a hesitação por parte de Vincent, Cid sentou-se com uma certa dificuldade, puxando o moreno e envolvendo com seus braços. "Você não precisa fazer o que não quer, Vin... eu já lhe disse".  
  
Cid escutou-o inspirar fundo antes de responder baixinho. "Mas eu... eu quero, só não... não sei... _como_".  
  
O loiro simplesmente sorriu diante daquelas palavras. Fez com que Vincent o encarasse, tirando os fios negros que caiam sobre a face corada. "Olhe, não vou dizer que sou um sujeito #@$&# experiente, Vin... mas que tal se eu tentasse primeiro então?"  
  
Um pouco inseguro, Vincent assentiu com um movimento da cabeça e Cid não esperou nem um segundo para continuar.  
  
Deslizou o tecido da jaqueta pelos ombros de Vincent, deixando somente a camisa branca e aproximou seu rosto do peito dele, passando a face com a barba por fazer sobre a pele pálida e lisa. Sentiu-o estremecer e sorriu de um jeito maroto, em seguida usando os lábios para beijar um mamilo róseo e desprotegido.  
  
"C-Cid..."  
  
Com a ponta dos dedos, o loiro apertou um segundo mamilo, desta vez fazendo o moreno contorcer-se e morder os lábios para não clamar. Levantou a cabeça, assistindo Vincent murmurar palavras inteligíveis e ainda usando os dedos para acariciá-lo, beijou-lhe na boca, sentindo-o corresponder plenamente. Passou um dos braços por dentro da camisa, tocando-lhe as costas, enfiando os dedos no cós da calça apertada e em seguida prendendo o lábio inferior dele entre os dentes, para depois chupá-lo demoradamente.  
  
Submerso num mar de sensações novas e indescritíveis, Vincent mal percebeu quando Cid tentou abrir-lhe a braguilha da calça apertada, mas inconscientemente se apoiou contra o encosto da cama, deixando que o parceiro soltasse o botão metálico e logo em seguida abaixasse o zíper. Sentiu a mão dele enfiar-se por dentro de sua roupa de baixo sem a menor hesitação e cerrou os olhos firmemente, quando os dedos dele encostaram em seu membro já desperto.  
  
"$&@#*..." resmungou Cid debaixo da própria respiração, descrente que conseguira ir tão longe.  
  
Começou a acariciar-lhe devagar, puxando o órgão para fora do tecido e deslizando os dedos para cima e para baixo. Escutava a respiração do moreno ficar cada vez mais pesada, até os gemidos tornarem-se uma constante. Por nenhum segundo desviou os olhos do rosto de Vincent, cujas pálpebras estavam cerradas, as faces róseas e os lábios entreabertos.  
  
Apertou o membro com uma pouco de força, arrancando um gemido mais alto. Sorriu-lhe e aproximando o rosto, beijou-o mais uma vez, enrolando sua língua na dele, ainda usando os dedos para acaricia-lo, abafando os gemidos dele com sua boca.  
  
Não demorou que Vincent alcançasse o limite, auxiliado pela mão de Cid em seu membro, pela boca dele sobre a sua... a língua úmida tocando-o sem descanso. Chupando-lhe o lábio inferior mais uma vez, Cid apartou o beijo, afastando o rosto para poder observá-lo melhor. O rosto corado e os lábios murmurando o nome de Cid baixinho. Os dedos do loiro já estavam úmidos, mas ele não parou de acariciar Vincent um único instante.  
  
"Cid..."  
  
Os olhos vermelhos se abriram, procurando o rosto do loiro, que lhe sorriu docemente, garantindo que tudo estava bem. Ainda anestesiado pelo prazer que sentira, Vincent não tentou impedir quando Cid começou puxar suas calças, de fato até tentou ajudá-lo, erguendo o corpo com o auxílio das mãos que apoiou contra o colchão.  
  
Corou ligeiramente, ao ver-se quase nu frente seu companheiro, vestindo somente a camisa aberta. Cid fitava-o de frente, segurando-o pela cintura para que Vincent se ajeitasse melhor na cama. O moreno entreabriu as pernas timidamente, deixando que Cid se ajoelhasse no meio delas. Devolveu o olhar atento ao loiro, perguntando em silêncio o que deveria fazer agora.  
  
Em resposta, Cid abriu a própria calça, atentamente assistido por Vincent que se aproximou, estendendo a mão sã na direção dele.  
  
Ainda encabulado, mas achando que devia aquilo a Cid, Vincent tocou-lhe no membro endurecido, assistindo o companheiro fechar os olhos e soltar um gemido quase inaudível. Apoiando-se outra vez com a garra sobre o colchão, Vincent passou a tocar Cid da mesma maneira que este lhe fizera previamente, talvez de forma mais rápida, mas nem por isso menos delicada. Contudo, o moreno logo abaixou a vista, com vontade, embora sem coragem de assistir a expressão de Cid. Não que tivesse medo do que veria, mas precisava confessar que essa situação era muito nova para conseguir encará-la de frente.  
  
Vincent apertou o membro de Cid entre seus dedos com um pouco mais de força, arrancando um gemido do loiro, que também abaixou o rosto na intenção de roubar-lhe um novo e demorado beijo, seguido da mão dele sobre a sua, ajudando-o a acariciá-lo. O moreno podia escutar o coração de Cid batendo forte - _ou seria o seu próprio?_ Não sabia dizer...  
  
Ficava imaginando como seria o dia seguinte. Cid tocaria no assunto? Eles iriam fazer aquilo outra vez? Eles ainda seriam amigos?  
  
Um gemido, mais alto do que os anteriores, fez com que Vincent abrisse os olhos. Cid também tinha se realizado plenamente e Vincent não podia negar que se sentia um tanto quanto satisfeito em ter lhe proporcionado aquilo. Sorriu encabulado com seus pensamentos e puxou sua mão, na intenção de limpá-la na camisa, mas sentiu os dedos de Cid ao redor de seu pulso e ergueu os olhos na direção dele em completo silêncio.  
  
_Será que fiz algo errado?_ - pensou sem entender a reação do companheiro, que lhe fitava com singular intensidade, parecia até estar tentando ler a sua mente.  
  
Cid então puxou a mão de Vincent para cima, na direção de sua boca e - para a total surpresa do moreno - lambeu-lhe os dedos um a um demoradamente, sem desviar os olhos de Vincent uma vez sequer. Depois, como se não estivesse plenamente satisfeito, puxou o rosto dele para perto, capturando-lhe os lábios num beijo forte e possessivo que durou quase dois minutos - e teria durado mais, não fosse a necessidade de respirar.  
  
Quando Cid o soltou, Vincent ainda sentia o sabor do loiro em sua boca e tentou conter um sorriso, sem qualquer sucesso.  
  
"Que foi... lembrou de uma piada engraçada, Vin?"  
  
Vincent em resposta, balançou negativamente a cabeça. O loiro mordeu o lábio, parecendo incerto se deveria insistir, mas a curiosidade acabou levando a melhor.  
  
"Então... _o quê_?"  
  
Sentindo-se corar, Vincent desviou os olhos e murmurou: "Eu... ah, bem... eu acho que... isso foi... er... _bom_".   
  
Cid abriu um sorriso enorme então se aproximou, sussurrando junto ao ouvido de Vincent.   
  
"Espero que signifique que você não se importa de tentarmos _isso_ outra vez, certo?"  
  
Contente por não estar vendo os olhos de Cid, Vincent concordou com um aceno da cabeça, junto ao pescoço do loiro. Ficaram novamente em silêncio, sem moverem um único músculo, situação que durou apenas alguns segundos, mas que para Vincent pareceram horas.  
  
_Então é isso? Acabou?_ - pensou o moreno, incerto do que sentia... incerto do que Cid sentira. Ainda podia escutar o próprio coração batendo forte, aguardando a próxima ação do loiro. Intimamente imaginando se haveria uma próxima...  
  
"Eu o amo, Vincent".  
  
Sentiu braços fortes lhe envolverem, então inspirando fundo e lutando contra uma estranha vontade de chorar, Vincent fez o mesmo, escondendo uma face feliz e esperançosa no pescoço de Cid.  
  


** Fim? **

**Final Fantasy VII** e seus personagens pertencem a **Square Enix **- é esse o nome agora, né? Em outras palavras eles não são meus, nem um tiquinhozinho, o que é uma pena pois eu faria maravilhas com Vincent e Cid... Mas voltando ao assunto, que fique claro: E eu não estou ganhando um único gil com isso, então quero distancia de processos, valeu?   
O universo desta história foi criado por **Zarla**, e este fic é um presente feito especialmente para essa maldita americana que não escreve a continuação de "O Trabalhador". Te adoro viu querida? *sorriso constrangido*  
Agora, esta fanfic ME PERTENCE, e vou ficar puta da vida se por um acaso do destino eu a encontre em QUALQUER lugar sem minha prévia autorização, OK?  
  
Copyright © dezembro de 2003 - Todos os direitos reservados  
  
>> Não se esqueçam de deixarem uma revisão ou mandarem seus comentários no meu **PHS**(dananorram@yahoo.com.br), mas favor identificar-se previamente no assunto, O.K.? ^_^ Aguardo sua avaliação ansiosamente! 


End file.
